Cordless radio-telephones, which may be used in a trunked, conventional, or cellular-telephone communication system, are known to comprise a handset and an associated base module. Typically information is transceived between the handset and the associated base module via an RF communication path. The associated base module transfers this information to the communication system which allows an operator of a cordless radio-telephone to communicate with almost any telephone in the world. The information transferred between the communication system and the associated base may be encrypted to provide for a secure transmission of the information within the communication system. However, the conveyance of information between the handset and the associated base module is generally not secure making it possible to eavesdrop on a person's conversation.
For a person who desires privacy and security while using his or her cordless radio-telephone, the above mentioned presents a serious problem. The problem is further illustrated by the fact that an eavesdropper does not have to be in close proximity to the person using a cordless radio-telephone to intercept transmissions between a handset and an associated base module. A typical cordless radio-telephone has a transmission range of up to one quarter of a mile between the handset and the associated base module. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that provides for secure transmission of information between the handset and the associated base module of a cordless radio-telephone.